


The Fool's Paradise

by TheAlmightyTema



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fool's Paradise, Includes an Original Character, Multi, Possible Character Death/Near Character Death, The Major Character Death Tag is Just a Precaution, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyTema/pseuds/TheAlmightyTema
Summary: The only information that seemed to change was the origin of this place… some say it was built by the devil, a paradise like trap for weary souls, some say it was a leftover piece of the world in which we could only see in our dreams. Others said it was connected to the fae, the supernatural. And some say… it was merely the call of death itself.But no matter the name, the nations must survive. They must find a way to protect themselves, they must find away to escape the Fool's Paradise.Their life depends on it.[Hetalia Fanfiction: Multiple Pairings, Possible Character Death.]





	The Fool's Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of My Friends who Inspire Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+My+Friends+who+Inspire+Me.).



> This is my first time writing fanfiction in years, so who knows how this will end up. 
> 
> Thank you to Lemon, for convincing me to remake this old AU from three years ago. I wouldn’t have done this otherwise. Also for the quality England content.   
> Thank you to Dusk who helped with character designs.  
> Thank you to Finny, who helped me wrap my head around the Nordics enough to try and write them from a non-noob perspective. As well as to her and Elin because they have amazing portrayals of the Nordics.   
> Finally, thank you to all the people in the discords I talked about this in who helped me brainstorm ideas. So many appreciations toward you all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, love to hear your feedback!  
> With love, Tema.

It was a lingering story that left an impression on the tongue and a whisper on the ear that did them in. An old folks tale past from Englishman to Englishman, from Scot to Scot, a tale that started on the lone island of the United Kingdom before stretching out across Europe, Asia and the Americas. No one knows how it could have gone so far unaltered, standing through the test of time without effect no matter how many re-tellings. Maybe because it struck a chord with those who shared it, fulfilling an ache… a desire with which they could not fill through the hard days of labor, only to ponder in the soft twilight. 

This was the story of the Fool’s Paradise.

The only information that seemed to change was the origin of this place… some say it was built by the devil, a paradise like trap for weary souls, some say it was a leftover piece of the world in which we could only see in our dreams. Others said it was connected to the fae, the supernatural. And some say… it was merely the call of death itself.    
But no matter the name, the shining gates of this strange land would always beckon you into its walls. Smiling to you as it showed you a paradise unlike any other. Rolling forests, beautiful gardens, a castle that seemed to touch the sky. It lived up to its name of a paradise. 

It was called a weary home for heavy souls, those who found themselves in contact with it were plagued with it, day and night like an addiction. A craving from which there was only one release. But that did not stop people from seeking it out, from following its call. The only one to silence it was a woman, a powerful mage, whom sealed this Paradise away from the world so that no one would ever again be fooled into its walls.    
  
_ Or so she had hoped. _


End file.
